Rozpaczliwa walka z Aizenem! Shikai Hirako!
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 藍染との死闘！平子、始解！ | romaji = Aizen to no shitō! Hirako, shikai! | numer odcinka = 291 | rozdziały = Rozdział 386, Rozdział 387 | arc = Sztuczne miasto Karakura część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = W imię sprawiedliwości?! Człowiek, który opuścił Shinigamich | następny odcinek = Połączone siły Shinigamich kontra Aizen | premieraJa = 5 października 2010 | opening = ChAngE | ending = Echoes | wideo = }} "Rozpaczliwa walka z Aizenem! Shikai Hirako!" jest dwieście dziewięćdziesiątym pierwszym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Podczas kiedy Sajin Komamura kontynuuje walkę ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem, Kaname Tōsenem, Shinji Hirako staje naprzeciw Sōsuke Aizena i uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō. Opis 190px|thumb|left|Kaname staje naprzeciw Komamury Po uwolnieniu Resurrección i przyjęciu zupełnie nowej formy, Tōsen kontynuuje swoją walkę z Komamurą. Chociaż wydaje się, że Sajin zostaje kompletnie zepchnięty do defensywy, Kaname szybko dostrzega, iż w rzeczywistości jego przeciwnik zwyczajnie zaprzestał prób ataku. Między dwójką dawnych przyjaciół nawiązuje się krótki dialog, w trakcie którego kapitan 7. Oddziału z żalem w głosie przyznaje, że nim zhollowfikowany Shinigami zyskał zmysł wzroku dostrzegał znacznie więcej niż tylko to, co może fizycznie zobaczyć teraz. Zirytowany tymi słowami wspólnik Aizena ponownie sprowadza na Komamurę serię ciosów. 190px|thumb|left|Shinji wita Sōsuke w Odwróconym Świecie W tym samym czasie, Hirako przygotowuje się do ataku na Aizena. Mając po raz pierwszy szansę zobaczyć formę Shikai miecza swojego dawnego przełożonego, Sōsuke komentuje nietypowy kształt Zanpakutō Shinjiego, szybko dodaje jednak, iż oprócz zmiany wyglądu, nie dostrzegł w nim żadnej zmiany. Visored szybko wyprowadza go z błędu i zwraca uwagę przeciwnika na przyjemny aromat unoszący się dookoła nich. Nim dowódca armii Arrancarów jest w stanie choćby wstrzymać oddech, orientuje się, że miasto, które znajdowało się dotychczas pod jego stopami znalazło się nad jego głową. Wtedy też Hirako wita go w Odwróconym Świecie. 190px|thumb|right|Sajin blokuje atak Tōsena W miarę parowania kolejnych ataków Tōsena, Sajinowi udaje się ostatecznie zranić przeciwnika w bok, rana okazuje się jednak niewiele znaczyć dla losów pojedynku, gdyż prawie natychmiast goi się ona dzięki Błyskawicznej Regeneracji Kaname. Korzystając z chwili wytchnienia od konieczności obrony przed ciosami dawnego przyjaciela, Komamura wyjaśnia mu, że nie chce go zabić, jednak jeżeli ten nie jest w stanie przejrzeć na oczy, nie będzie mieć wyboru jak tylko unieszkodliwić go w imię wartości, która była dla niego do tej pory najważniejsza - sprawiedliwości. Ponownie wyprowadzony z równowagi pomagier Aizena po raz kolejny napiera na swojego przeciwnika, ostatecznie jednak Sajinowi udaje się nie tylko wyjść bez szwanku, ale także przeprowadzić skuteczny atak. 190px|thumb|left|Ranny, pozornie unieszkodliwiony Kaname Gigantyczny miecz Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō z całą swoją siłą opada na mężczyznę, który odwrócił się od Shinigami; wbija go w ziemię, tworząc gigantyczny krater i unosząc w powietrze tabuny pyłu i kurzu. Kiedy wydaje się, że Tōsen został unieszkodliwiony, Komamura zbliża się do niego, po czym w kilku zdaniach zarzuca mu, że pomimo odzyskania wzroku, nie był w stanie dostrzec istoty jego istnienia - jego serca. Po tych słowach, Sajin odwraca się i odchodzi. Nie spodziewa się jednak, iż dosłownie chwilę później Kaname powróci do walki, zadając mu dotkliwy cios w plecy. Ranny, obolały, wsparty na gruzach budynków miasta Komamura może tylko obserwować, jak dawny przyjaciel zbliża się w jego kierunku, a wszystkie jego rany w mgnieniu oka znikają. 190px|thumb|right|Pojedynek dawnych przyjaciół trwa Tōsen zarzuca swojemu przeciwnikowi arogancję, gdy mówi o niemożności dostrzeżenia jego serca, podczas gdy sam nigdy w rzeczywistości nie rozumiał Kaname. Sajin przypomina sobie wówczas ich rozmowę nad grobem zmarłej przyjaciółki ciemnoskórego Shinigami, kiedy to spytany o powód obrania takiej ścieżki, niewidomy podaje chęć zaprowadzenia sprawiedliwości i miłość, jaką denatka darzyła świat. Desperacki pojedynek zostaje wznowiony, a w jego trakcie kapitan 7. Oddziału w duchu przyznaje, że rozumie nienawiść i żal swojego przeciwnika i to właśnie ze względu na nie został jego towarzyszem; aby ten mógł szukać w nim oparcia i na nowo odnalazł sposób, aby pokochać otaczający go świat. Pojedynek trwa - choć na tym etapie zdaje się być dość wyrównany, kolejne rany pojawiające się na ciele Tōsena w mgnieniu oka zostają wyleczone dzięki jego mocom Hollowa, podczas gdy Komamura traci coraz więcej krwi. Kaname atakuje Sajina używając La Mirada, jednak gdy zdaje się, że przeciwnik został zmieciony przez zielony promień, ten atakuje z góry przy pomocy swojego Bankai. [[Plik:O291 Uszkodzony miecz Komamury.png|190px|thumb|left|'Tenken' pęka pod oporem bloku Tōsena]] Ostatecznie miecz Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō zostaje zatrzymany, Zanpakutō Komamury wyszczerbiony, a sam Tōsen rozłamuje pancerz olbrzyma atakując Los Nueve Aspectos, zadając tym samym poważne obrażenia klatce piersiowej Sajina. Monstrualna postać Bankai kapitana 7. Oddziału upada, a on sam nie jest już w stanie kontynuować walki. Chwilę później Kaname staje nad ledwie przytomnym Shinigami i zapowiada mu, że nie okaże mu litości. Gdy ładuje kolejny promień La Mirada, tłumaczy, iż sprawiedliwość nie jest czymś, co można dostrzec oczyma czy zdefiniować słowami. 190ox|thumb|right|Hisagi wbija miecz w głowę dawnego kapitana Komamura spokojnie oczekuje swojego końca. W myślach przeprasza Tetsuzaemona i Hisagiego, a po chwili pauzy także Tōsena, którego nie był w stanie uratować przed nienawiścią. Gdy jednak wydaje się już, że Sajin w ciągu kilku sekund zginie, atak zostaje przerwany w momencie, w którym ku zaskoczeniu poważnie rannego kapitana, głowa Kaname zostaje przeszyta Zanpakutō Shūheia. Wicekapitan z żalem w głosie przyznaje, że osoba, którą zranił naprawdę przestała być Kaname Tōsenem, ponieważ niewidomy mężczyzna bez trudu uniknąłby takiego ataku. Po tych słowach, Hisagi uwalnia Kazeshini, a zmieniająca kształt broń rozcina od środka gardło jego dawnego mentora. 190px|thumb|left|Wspomnienie Kaname Po otrzymaniu tak krytycznej rany, świadomość Tōsena powraca na chwilę do pewnego deszczowego dnia, kiedy to wbrew oporom ze strony straży domaga się widzenia z Najwyższą Komnatą 46. Kaname żąda wyjaśnień, dlaczego mężczyzna odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego przyjaciółki nie został stracony, jednak jego błagalne krzyki nie spotykają się z odpowiedzią. Tracąc przytomność, niewidomy mężczyzna przywołuje kilka znajomych twarzy, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego historia potoczyła się w ten sposób. 190px|thumb|right|Hirako rani Aizena Tymczasem po krótkim wykładzie na temat oddziaływania Sakanade na zmysły przeciwnika, Shinji nie tracąc czasu rzuca się w kierunku Aizena. Pomimo swojego położenia, Sōsuke pozostaje pewny siebie; nie wydaje się szczególnie zaniepokojony swoim położeniem ani mylącymi zdolnościami Zanpakutō Hirako. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak, Hirako udaje się zadać dawnemu podkomendnemu cięcie w ramię. 190px|thumb|left|Shinji tłumaczy przeciwnikowi, jak działa jego Zanpakutō Jak sam przyznaję chwilę później Shinji, jego miecz nie wpływa tylko i wyłącznie na to, w jaki sposób osoba, z którą krzyżuje miecze postrzega kierunki - miejsce, z którego nadchodzi atak również jest inne, niż mogłoby się zdawać. Visored jest przekonany, że walka w taki sposób jest praktycznie niewykonalna. Im bardziej ktoś jest wprawiony w boju, niezależnie, czy mowa o człowieku, Shinigami czy Arrancarze, tym bardziej polega on na niezależnych odruchach. 190px|thumb|right|Aizen wydostaje się spod jarzma iluzji nieprzyjaciela Hirako ponownie przypuszcza atak. Choć tym razem Sōsuke udaje się uniknąć kilku cięć ze strony dawnego przełożonego, ostatecznie blondynowi udaje się zranić Aizena w nogę. Przekonany o swojej przewadze, atakuje raz jeszcze, tym razem jednak jego ruch zdaje się nie przynieść oczekiwanego skutku. Zapada chwila ciszy, po której dowódca armii Arrancarów z rozczarowaniem przyznaje, iż wykorzystana przeciwko niemu technika jest wyłącznie iluzją optyczną. Jak się okazało, Shinji został cięty w plecy. Wtedy też Sōsuke wykłada zaszokowanemu przeciwnikowi, iż nie jest w stanie skutecznie wpłynąć na jego zmysł wzroku, gdyż jak sam zauważył, wszyscy oceniają swoją pozycję na podstawie zmysłów - dzięki mocy Kyōki Suigetsu, Aizen wpływa na wszystkie pięć. Po swojej porażce, Kaname, powróciwszy do swojej ludzkiej formy, budzi się leżący w pozostawionych po jego pojedynku zgliszczach. Towarzyszą mu Sajin oraz Shūhei. Tōsen próbuje się do nich odezwać, jednak Komamura natychmiast mu to odradza; z tak poważną raną gardła, jedynie dzięki mocom Hollowa wciąż jest w stanie utrzymać się przy życiu. 190px|thumb|left|Kaname wzruszony słowami przyjaciela Kapitan 7. Oddziału wyznaje wówczas, że w rzeczywistości on także czuł, że kiedyś przyjdzie mu skrzyżować miecze z Kaname. Zgaduje, że jego dawny podkomendny, Hisagi, również doskonale o tym wiedział. Komamura daje do zrozumienia rannemu przyjacielowi, że był świadom, iż ich relacja nie będzie trwała wiecznie, jednak dzięki walce przeciwko sobie ostatecznie będą w stanie zrozumieć siebie nawzajem. Proponuje odłożyć nienawiść i zemstę na bok, uświadamiając Tōsenowi, że rozumie jego uczucia i wybacza mu wszystkie jego złe uczynki. Upuszczając pojedynczą łzę, ciemnoskóry Shinigami dziękuje wiernemu przyjacielowi. 190px|thumb|left|Sajin odwraca się w kierunku oprawcy Kaname 190px|thumb|right|Ichigo pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze Korzystając z tego, że wciąż jest w stanie widzieć, Kaname prosi Shūheia, aby ten podszedł bliżej, ponieważ chciałby móc przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, nim jednak dochodzi do takiej sytuacji, ciało Tōsena zostaje zniszczone. Hisagi z przerażeniem i niedowierzaniem wzywa swojego kapitana, jednak Sajin odwraca się w kierunku osoby winnej upadkowi jego przyjaciela. Wściekle wzywa Aizena, gotów by zaatakować, jednak w ostatniej chwili nim do tego dochodzi, Ichigo Kurosaki pojawia się w Karakurze, gotów zadać Sōsuke cios z zaskoczenia. Występujące postacie Walki * Sajin Komamura i Shūhei Hisagi kontra Kaname Tōsen * Shinji Hirako kontra Sōsuke Aizen Użyte moce i techniki Techniki Hollowów: * Sonído (響転, Odwrócenie Dźwięku) * Cero (虚閃, Promień Pustych) * Błyskawiczna Regeneracja (超速再生, Ultra-Szybka Regeneracja) Techniki Shinigami: * Shunpo (瞬歩, Błyskrok) Użyte Techniki: * Odwrócony Świat (逆様の世界, Sakasama no Sekai) * Los Nueve Aspectos (九相輪殺, Morderstwo Dziewięciu Etapów Rozkładu) * Colmillo (コルミージョ, Kieł) (wspomnienie) * Gran Caída (滅亡の斧, Topór Zniszczenia) (wspomnienie) * Kanzen Saimin (完全催眠, Absolutna Hipnoza) Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * Sakanade (逆撫, Odwrócona Rzeczywistość) * Haguro Tonbo (鉄漿蜻蛉, Czarnozęba Ważka) (wspomnienie) * Kubikiri Orochi (馘大蛇, Dekapitujący Wąż) (wspomnienie) * Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, Szalona Kość Kwiecistego Nieba) (wspomnienie) * Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, Wodne Odbicie Księżyca) Bankai: * Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (黒縄天譴明王, Kara Niebios Króla Mądrości: Piekło Czarnych Sznurów) * Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Szerszeni Bicz Błyskawicy) (wspomnienie) * Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Niebiański Łańcuch Tnącego Księżyca) Uwolnione Resurrección: * Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo (鈴虫百式狂枷蟋蟀, Nieskalany Świersz, Forma Setna: Świerszcz Szalonych Kajdan) * Tiburón (皇鮫后, Rekinia Cesarzowa) (wspomnienie) * Los Lobos (群狼, Wataha Wilków) (wspomnienie) * Arrogante (髑髏大帝, Wielki Imperator Czaszek) (wspomnienie) Pozostałe moce: * 化|horōka}} Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki